


【何洛洛×你】“今晚你只属于我，而我，永远都属于你。”

by TataTsui



Category: R1SE (Band), 何洛洛 - Fandom, 创造营2019
Genre: F/M, 创造营2019乙女向 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:55:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22115227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TataTsui/pseuds/TataTsui
Summary: ☆清纯小甜饼☆年下小爱豆×制作人姐姐☆古早旧文改编，人设出奇雷同
Relationships: 何洛洛×你
Kudos: 7





	【何洛洛×你】“今晚你只属于我，而我，永远都属于你。”

刚升上这个位置，公司又策划了一个新节目。一天到晚都在产那么多同类型的节目，搞传媒的头发都是这么掉光的吧。

作为负责人，初始的筹备工作几乎都落到了我的身上。每天在录影棚和外景地之间东奔西跑，今天好不容易趁大家都去吃饭了，我一个人瘫倒在化妆室的沙发上，想休息一会。

“滴——”电话铃声突然响起，把我吓了一大跳。闭着眼滑开，气若游丝地说:“哪位？有什么事吗？”

“姐姐！！！”何洛洛欢快的声音在耳边响起。他怎么突然打过来了？我被惊得一激灵，揉了揉眼睛，企图让自己清醒一点。

“大忙人，终于接电话啦！唔……我今天刚拍完MV，经纪人难得放了我一个小假。你今晚有空吗，一起吃饭好不好。”何洛洛的声音听起来有点期待，又像在糯糯地撒娇。

“这样啊……”我犹豫了一下，翻了个身，“今晚不行哦，新节目的第一期快要开始录了，很多事都要我跟进，真的走不开耶。对不起啦……”我顿了一下，“要不，下次请你吃顿好的？唔，顶多再给你买一箱薯片！”

“好啦好啦好啦，知道在你心里工作永远最重要……那加油吧！”他的鼓励听起来非常不情愿，我忍不住又被他的孩子气逗得扯了扯嘴角。

刚挂电话眯了没一会，助理就急匆匆地跑进来，说：“第一期的嘉宾今晚想约我们去凌霄山提前勘察外景，顺便谈谈过几天拍摄的事宜。”

我抬头看了看表，“那现在就得走了，不然该迟到了……唉，现在的艺人可真难伺候。”我在手臂上搭了件外套，便快步往外走去。

平日里，凌霄山都是傍晚散步和谈情的圣地，密密麻麻的树叶从缝隙里透初远处CBD大楼的光，窸窸窣窣的像窥视的眼。山顶还有一架大大的摩天轮，以前每逢跨年夜、情人节总是闪烁着温馨的灯光，但此刻也只有孤独的顶灯亮着。

天黑得快，往日这个时候上山总能看见络绎的人群，今天却格外安静。可能是最近降温了，一到晚上就更刺骨，谁也不想上山被呼呼的风刮成傻子。

大晚上的，约在这样的地方，都不担心一下制片方的人身安全吗？我在心里偷偷吐槽着心大的甲方。正胡思乱想着，“到了，下车吧。” 助理关了车灯。

我下来一看，车停在了摩天轮的脚下，周围没有其他的游客了，只有售票处的小彩灯还微弱地一闪一闪。

“嘉宾呢？怎么还没到？”我催促助理赶紧打个电话问一问。

助理拨了个号码，电话接通了，却没有传来应有的回应。

这时，熟悉的声音冷不防地在我耳边响起:

“姐姐！”

我回过头，仰面对上了何洛洛笑得眯起来的双眼。

我有点懵，又有点被捉弄的气恼，“……何洛洛？你在这干嘛？”

他嘴角勾起一抹得逞的微笑，像小时候成功骗走邻居家小女孩的糖一样，撂下一句“我想和女朋友在这里约会呀。”

“走吧，”他自然地弯下腰，攥住我的手，拉着我一路小跑，还不忘向售票阿姨挥了挥手，带我钻进了最下面那格开着门的摩天轮。

“喂！你……要干嘛！”我一边生气地想往外爬，结果却被另一边的人往里一拽，头重重地砸到他宽阔的肩膀上。

“嘶……”两个人同时发出了倒吸冷气的声音。

这该死的铆钉！今天何洛洛的造型师快给我出来罚站扣鸡腿！砸在他那件朋克铆钉外套上之后，我的头就像被人钻出小洞一样疼，全程伸手不停地揉着那一小块头皮。

他眼神惊慌却依然动作轻柔地一把扶住我的肩膀，“没事吧没事吧……”

他的头往我面前探了探，明亮的双眸好像藏着银河，笑着盯了我好一会，直到我差点害羞地转过头，他才说：“今天是你生日啊，傻瓜！干嘛这么主动加班！” 

“谢谢你的好意……不过，我还要去和嘉宾谈节目细节，告辞了！”我刚站起来，又被一双手挽住腰，它轻轻一拉，我又倒在了何洛洛的怀抱里。我生气地瞪着他不放，哼，信不信一个星期都不让你上老娘的床。

何洛洛终于笑出了声，才慢慢悠悠地说：“新节目的首期嘉宾人选，你助理早就已经和我经纪人商量好了，细节也都谈好了。倒是你，如果我不先假装安排工作让你空出这一晚，说不定还要担心你生日这天还约了哪个小帅哥一起谈工作呢。”说完，环着的手圈得更紧了。

我羞愤地捏捏他的手臂，“你可真皮！”又赌气似地不看他。“又说给我庆祝生日，礼物都没准备，没诚意！”

面对我的无理取闹，他的笑意一点也没减，伸手把我头顶的毛揉乱了。然后从座位底下摸出了一个心形的盒子，很大，闪着红色光。

这么大……会是什么呢？

他把盒子放到我腿上，“打开看看，你会喜欢的。”他突然有点害羞。

我解了半天的蝴蝶结，终于打开最后一层玻璃盒子，发现里面是个迷你唱片机。我一装好，就开始播一首来自何洛洛独特嗓音的，我却从没有在演出里听过的歌。盒顶上还有一排集齐了他每个经典造型的小泥人。

“这是喜欢你的第一天为你写的歌，但总觉得我语文水平还不如你，也就一直不敢唱给你听……” 他有点羞涩，又有点骄傲。

我把盖子合上，假装嗔怪地对他说:“傻兔兔！干嘛藏了这么久，越早听到不是越好吗！”……偷偷看了看小朋友的脸色，又鼓励地说：“这是我收到过最特别的礼物啦。洛洛，谢谢你。”

车厢突然安静，大家都不敢抬头，他只会傻笑而没有接话。

我用手抹抹窗上的水汽。“下雪了……”我低声惊喃，“好冷呀。”

他伸手拢了拢我的衣领，自言自语，“听说冬天之所以这么冷，是为了告诉我们，身边的人的温暖有多重要。”

他转过头，认真得让人心疼地，静静看着我，温柔的目光落在我的沉沉的睫毛上。

我不自在地低下头，把目光转移到他胸前，恶狠狠地盯着那颗弄疼我的铆钉，用小指头不停地抠着它转移不安感。

眨眼之间，眼前的光一暗。骨节匀长的手穿过我的头发，托起了我的后脑勺，我被迫抬头和他对视，明明心跳加速，却还是假装高冷面无表情地看着面前这个帅哥精致的脸。

何洛洛轻笑，用凉凉的鼻尖蹭了蹭我的额头，惊得我眼睛猛地闭上。下一秒，被风刮得冰凉的唇被一阵温热覆盖。紧闭双眼的我眼前一片漆黑，只能微微张开嘴巴，小舌偶尔不安地试探。他好像迫不及待地想温暖我每一寸口腔，那股热席卷着我的舌尖，肆意横扫每一道缝隙。每次侵略式的吮吸都让我不自禁往后躲，他也步步逼近，不让我有一丝喘息。

青春蓬勃的气息冲撞着我冷到麻木的感官，热气从五嘴唇逐渐蔓延开来，眼神染上了迷离氤氲的热气，到耳朵，到胸口……被寒冷封印的手脚，仿佛又活过来了。

天呐，他怎么能这么温暖。抱着他，比在冬夜的壁炉边烤火还要舒服。

我的手也轻轻地摸上他的脸，又穿过手臂滑到后背，紧紧地回抱着他。好想贴紧一点，再紧一点。他好像感受到了我的渴望，用恰到好处的力气，抱着我的背往自己怀里揉。

不知过了多久，微微喘气的我才舍得轻轻推开他，赶紧大口呼吸了两口新鲜空气，下巴无力地搭在他的肩膀上。他扭头，用食指刮刮我的脸颊。过了这好一会，摩天轮竟然还没停。

明明还很年轻的少年故意压低了嗓音，在我耳边沙沙地说：“今晚你只属于我，”耳朵被湿气熏红的我脸上也迅速一红，他什么时候变得和焉栩嘉那个bking又臭屁的男人一样会唬人了。

顿了几秒，我还听见了他清晰的呼吸声，接着说，“……而我，永远只属于你。”我心里开了花似地，暗自雀跃地主动和他十指相扣，随即微笑着迎上他像个大人一样坚定的眼神。


End file.
